Not So lucky, Huh?
by Bwack Dwanzo
Summary: Sake and Sora have a tragic accident with their mother so they need a new home. Click fic ta find out more!


**Rainisky**** Yo everybody! Well um, you probably don't know me; just know I'm a friend of BwackD. We decided that we should write something together, and since we're both goofballs, we decided we should try writing something serious for a change. I'm writing this chapter, so if you flame, all the flames shall be directed at moi. (You're flaming her next chapter though!) We'll probably write a story on my thingy later. And now a quick note from Bwacky.**

**Bwack Dwanzo:**** n.n I told you we'd make a fic! AND SO WE DID! So please enjoy the fic! Suggestions/ideas for anything (if we haven't already got it planned out) are helpful! This is a work in progress, meaning we don't really have any of the other chapters written/typed up at all so we're just going by chapter, so... yeah. We'll probably change the name of the fic, butI'm not too sure yet.I think that's all (sweatdrops).**

**Disclaimer: Yo ho ho, we don't own this show! (Beyblade.) Wheeeee, I rhymed!**

**One last thing, when the letter in the paragraph is bold, it means it's a new setting or place.**

_**PLLLLLLLLEAAASE REVIEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!**_

**S**ora Hatao grabbed the keys to the mailbox," Mom's not feeling well, she asked me to check the mail, I'll be back!" She yelled to her older brother, Sake Hatao. Sora's slender figure walked through the door. Her black spiky pigtails and her long black sweater flowed behind her.

"Watch out for weirdos!" Sake, who was walking into the kitchen, waved lazily at her. He was famished, Mom was sick, thus the cooking was up to him. Although his cooking was crap, he just needed something filling. He opened the pantry and his hazel eyes skimmed the few meals in there. Sake ran his fingers through his black and dark blue hair, trying to decide what to eat.

After two minutes, he just decided he'd order some pizza. He made the quick phone call and went up the narrow stairs to his bedroom. Sake grabbed a magazine and plopped on his bed. He flipped through a couple of pages until he found a picture of some chick. He smiled to himself and studied her curves. Then suddenly a deafening crack vibrated through the house. Sake rose immediately out of the bed and ran out of his room.

The smell of smoke rang through the air; the source was definitely downstairs seeing as though smoke was drifting up the stairs at a fast pace. The first thing that ran through his mind was his mom. He raced down the hall for her bedroom door.

**S**ora had finally made it to the mailbox. It made no sense to her as to why it was two blocks away. She shoved the key in the lock, turned it, and dove her hand in the mailbox. She shut the mailbox and started walking down the street while she read through the mail. '_Bills, bills, bills, junk, bills…what?' _She thought to herself. She stared down at a letter from her grandpa. Since when did _he _write to them, or for that matter, care about them? She was tempted to open it, but she respected her mom's privacy.

A gust of wind rushed down the street. Goosebumps arose on Sora's neck. It was almost December, so it was really cold. Sora loved the cold weather, but her choice of clothing, a yellow T-shirt and blacks shorts, was bound to get her sick. Sora heard some sirens. Maybe they were police sirens; they were always running around the place. She stuck the mail in her sweater's pocket and walked faster.

She finally walked the block and turned the corner to walk the other insanely long block, when she smelled…. smoke. She looked up ahead and saw the sky was glowing a faint orange. That was the direction of her house. Sora told herself it was nothing, everything was okay, yet she soon found herself running as fast as she'd ever had in her life.

**H**e coughed a little more and slid the window open. Sake looked back at his mom's frail body lined in a robe. "Go!" He urged her as another piece of flaming wood crashed to the floor and fell through. She shook her head and coughed as well," You still have your whole life to live." She gripped both of his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes with her honey brown ones. "Get out of here and take care of Sora!" "No! I can't leave you behind!" More ashes fell on them and the ring of fire spread more. She gave him last hug," I love you, both of you." She pulled back and gave him a loving smile. Then she gave him an unsuspecting shove.

Sake's eyes widened. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He stared at his mom's face the whole way down. The last thing he saw of his mom was that beaming smile and the tears flowing down her face. Then a fiery piece of timber knocked her to the ground and Sake fell into the lake behind their house.

**S**ora ran up to what was left of her house. All that was left was flaming debris and ashes. She looked around franticly for the ambulance, but didn't see one. She stopped and stared at the remains of the house. Where was Sake? Where was Mom? Were they okay? Were they even alive! She jumped at the touch of a hand on her shoulder.. She lashed her head around to see Sake. His red shirt and blue jeans were dripping wet and singed.

"Are you alright? What happened? Where's mom?" Tons of questions flew out of Sora's mouth. Sake hid the pain with a smile. He didn't want to tell Sora that their mom was dead, mostly because he didn't want to face it," Come on, I think I know a place we could go." Sora could tell he was avoiding the subject, she'd just ask him in the morning, when he was feeling better.

**T**hey'd taken two trains and walked for what seemed like hours," Sake, are you sure you know where we're going?" "Positive." He replied back calmly. "Whatever you say." Sora rolled her eyes. She saw his eyes following every girl on the crowded street. She was amazed at how perverted he could be at the most traumatizing of moments. "Are you _sure_ you know where we're going?" " I said I'm posi-" Sake ran straight into a pole. "Idiot." Sora looked at him smugly. Sake turned back and grinned cheekily at her while rubbing his forehead.

**H**e focused on their destination now, which after about fifteen minutes, was looking like a dojo. "What is this place?" Sora asked. "An old friend of mine lives here, I'm sure he won't hesitate to let us stay the night." Sora looked at the back of Sake's head uneasily," Okay." She followed him with a little distance. Sake walked up to the door, but right when he got there, it whipped open followed by a wooden sword. It missed Sake by the skim of his teeth. He laughed nervously," Long time no see eh Grandpa?"

Grandpa? Sora was confused. Their grandpa didn't live here. An old man with gray hair in a ponytail came outside wearing a kimono, gray on top and blue bottoms. He beamed Sake a smile," Yo Sake, how ya been?" "I'm alright, not as I'd hope to be, but I'm alright." "Well, it's almost midnight, what's up?" "Well, me and my sister were just…going around and all the trains have stopped, so we can't go home. Do you mind if-" "Not a problem homie." "Thanks." Sake invited himself in. Grandpa could tell he was lying.

**S**ora stood there kind of uneasily. "Don't be a stranger, come right on in." Grandpa sent Sora a warm smile. She smiled shyly and slowly followed her brother. Immediately after she walked in, she heard snoring. "Same old Tyson." Sora then realized where they were. She didn't know that Sake knew Tyson, world famous beyblading champion. The guy had a huge ego, was very loud, and maybe an idiot, but Sora thought he was kind of cool. She looked around the place and tried to get used to the feel of it. "I'll bring you kids some blankets and pillows, just make yourselves at home." Grandpa said as he exited the room.

**S**ake went into the kitchen and came back with two cups of ramen. He handed one to Sora, who was sitting and watching the TV. She thanked him and started eating. "I'll be in my room if you need anything, goodnight." Grandpa set the pile of blankets and pillows on the ground and walked off.

It was about one in the morning now. Sora had fallen asleep quickly, but Sake was still awake. He wondered how'd he break it to Sora. He'd worry about it tomorrow he thought to himself. He was looking forward to seeing Tyson after so many years. He turned on to his side and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost right after.

_**ALL HAIL FRIDAY!**_

**Rainisky: Chapter one: completed! My precious fingers! Actually, they don't hurt much, my eyes hurt though. It's not like you cared; you were probably bored the whole time. I thought it was bad, but that's up to you to say. I'm tired, later. BwackyD is the decider of your fate, as she will be writing the next chapter. Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! **

**P.S. Ice cream is yummy! **


End file.
